nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyoi and Seiketsu Training Intersection Method 2/6/14
'Participants' Kyoi Geikami and Seiketsu Uzumaki 'Title:' Intersection Method Training 'End Results:' Guest_fireandlightning: Aye. -he shifted his right foot back, solidifying his stance.- Yoadai: ;Seiketsu smiled and flickered from Kyoi's side disappearing from sight as he did this, Seiketsu appeared some yards away from his pupil he focused on his speed and strength and then took off running towards Kyoi. His feet were barely a whisper across the wet grass beneath him as he embued both feet with chakra to allow him better traction as well as give him a boost in his speed snickering as he came closer to his pupil Seiketsu jumped into the air yelling Dynamic Entry this kick was one of Might Guy's techniques that Seiketsu had learned himself not to long ago only Seiketsu used his wind release to make himself faster as he sent the kick towards Kyoi he closed the gap between him and Kyoi quickly he spun a whirlwind of a kick towards him trying to hit the chuunin in his chest with the blow.; Yoadai: ((remember no one ever gets it on the first try.)) Guest_fireandlightning: -He immediately noticed the sudden absence of his Sensei's presence next to him. His eyes weren't fast enough to track where he went, so he closed them and listened. His stance widened more as he took a deep breathe and focused, his arms out to the side with his elbows bent and his fists facing the ground, cuffed tightly. The moment he heard the blur of wind rush towards him, his eyes snapped opened and his focus became locked on it's target. He watched as his Sensei leaped into the air and shot down towards him with his foot out - but he knew that wasn't the trick here. He waited for the suprise follow-up, and his left foot turned to face outwards, only a few inches away from being straight. His left arm faced out the same way for balance, his palm open now. His eyes watched for the swinging kick towards him in an arch, attempting to read it's speed and force as he reared his knee up infront of Guest_fireandlightning: you enter button. >.< Guest_fireandlightning: infront of him, slamming his elbow down just as the kick came in. It didn't pin it perfectly, but at a certain angle so that both of his limbs, and his Sensei's leg all met, so that the force was dispersed among all three. He gave a loud shout and tensed his body, before he gave a smooth exhale and relaxed his muscles, losing his balance and stumbling slightly backwards, taking a few pants.-* Yoadai: ((Continue your post it's fine.)) Guest_fireandlightning: was about it. I finished it. Yoadai: ;Having had his kick blocked by his pupil Seiketsu lept backward and smiled at the boy he had stopped the kick it wasn't perfect yet but he had managed to stop Sei all the same and this made him happy Seiketsu retreated a few yards again and waited a moment he then took off towards his pupil this time he intended to throw a fist at the boy and he wanted to see if using the same technique could Kyoi block his punch his feet once again were embued with chakra to increase his speed as he zig zagged back and forth this time with Body Flicker Techniques. This was used to confuse the Chuunin so he couldn't track his movements easily suddenly Seiketsu appeared next to his pupil pulling his right arm back quick he arched it forward sending his fist forward towards Kyoi stomach this time. Seiketsu watched as he sent his fist at the boys stomach not stopping with this he at the same moment attempted a simple leg sweep on the boy with his lower left leg Seiketsu hooked his foot behind the boys ankle and attempted to yank his foot fromunder him causing him to faulter in step Seiketsu hoped this would cause the boy to stumble and fall harder into the punch he was attempting to land on him.; Yoadai: ((Now this time I am making it harder on you, so improvise on this show me what you can do.)) Guest_fireandlightning: "so there's no use trying to watch him all the time, he moves faster than I can see or even move myself. The only thing I know to do is react on sight and trust my instincts." -He thought to himself as he waited, listening to the disrupted pattern of movements across the grass that he could barely hear over the idle rainfall. He closed his eyes once more but this time relaxed and stood straight up, as if making himself perfectly vulnerable. He made his breathing slow, and closed out all thoughts - letting himself becoming one with his surroundings. He could hear the sudden whip of wind as the first strike came in - his eyes opened to see a punch aimed at his abdomen. He knew it was too close to block or stop, so he leaned to his left leg and moved his upper body aside, at best letting it graze him if so. His right leg raised up, avoiding the tripping manuveur as his kneecap came to meet his sensei's wrist - as well as the elbow of his right arm, threatening to crack the wrist of the clenched fist had there been any force to his effort, but he only used enough to stop the blow. He grinned as he knew his sword was on his left hip, and his left hand was still free in this stance. His thumb opped the blade from it's sheath before his left hand turned over to grab the blade the traditional way, bringing it out and around, before he placed it gently near his sensei's neck.- do I get disqualified for using a weapon in this practice? I could have done a whole move to remove your head from your body, but I'm sure you're too fast for that. Guest_fireandlightning: was that one? Yoadai: ((That was good.)) Yoadai: ((Now here is my reply post.)) Guest_fireandlightning: [ oh oh. heheh.] Guest_fireandlightning: oh* Yoadai: ;Seeing his pupils reaction to his punch he knew the boy would try to crush his wrist as the Knee came up to meet his arm Seiketsu reacted negating his attempt to leg sweep the boy Seiketsu grabbed the boys elbow as it came down to crush his wrist taking full strength into play Seiketsu whipped the chuunin away from him with the hand that caught his elbow stopping the boy from drawing his blade on him as he had seen Kyoi try to draw the blade at the same time the boy should have gone spinning away from Seiketsu now as he flung him away by the base of his elbow. Sweat poured down from Sei's forehead he laughed a bit and now he used his most favorite attack preparing for it Seiketsu retreated a few yards from Kyoi once more preparing himself he took off using chakra once again to propel his feet across the wet surface he felt this time as if he was gliding over the surface almost. Seiketsu jumped towards Kyoi while flipping head over heals a few times to reach him he yelled Dynamic Action Seiketsu now released a volley of punches as well as kicks upon Kyoi each aiming at vital spot on the boys body such as his abdomen, chest, legs, neck and arms, this was an attempt to quickly wear the boy down and see if he could figure a way to dodge this one. Seiketsu finished his move and Body flickered behind the boy to toy with him as he waited to catch the boy should he fall from the onslaught of taijutsu he had just released on his pupil.; Guest_fireandlightning: one moment to think. xD Yoadai: ((I'm not easy to spar with when it comes to taijutsu and no swords.)) Yoadai: ((were using taijutsu only.)) Guest_fireandlightning: course. I have a guest irl so I'll need a sec to get back to you. besides it will give me time to think. Yoadai: ((Take your time.)) Guest_fireandlightning: -He tumbled across the grass, getting dirt stains across his clothing before he managed to catch himself on his knees and a single hand placed firmly against the ground. He watched his sensei soar through the air once more at him, preparing for a deadly assualt that he couldn't predict. He quickly stood by the force of one foot and brought his upper body forward, in a lean towards him. He used only his arms and an open-palm style to deflect the majority of hits, using what speed andf stamina he had. As each swing and kick came in, he back up a bit to give himself the space to read and move, but he was slowly being worn down all at once. He finally ate a hard kick to the chest that sent him backwards and off balance - and he assumed he was to land on his back, before being caught by the arms of his teacher. He gave deep, repeeated pants.- Good one. Heh... Guest_fireandlightning: be back in a bit. Yoadai: ((Okay.)) Yoadai: ((Were done for now you're exhausted.)) Yoadai: ((Add Intersection Method to your Taijutsu Section))